


Safe Keeping

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Hawaii Five-0 RP posts [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to keep Steve safe (what else is new?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Keeping

“Duck.” Danny yells as another grenade is thrown their way. He quickly ducks behind some crates and covers his head before peeking over the edge and getting off some shots. After a couple of minutes without big explosions it seems like the grenades are done. Steve certainly seems to think so as Danny sees him running straight at the perps while firing. Kono and Chin are covering him and he makes it to the first perp, who he kicks in the nuts. That’s got to hurt.

Kono and Chin get from behind their crates and join in the fight. Danny sneaks up to one of the thugs and hits him over the head before cuffing him to the plumbing. That’s when he sees Steve running of after one of the perps. He looks over but Kono and Chin are still fighting the others so he runs after Steve. When he takes the corner it’s just in time to see the floor collapsing underneath the perp while Steve fights to keep standing. “Steve.” He shouts out while he runs towards his partner. He grabs Steve’s vest and pulls him into him when the floor beneath the collapses. He holds on to Steve tight and which causes Steve to fall on top of him.

Everything hurts. Danny keeps his eyes closed as he controls his breathing. “Steve, you alright?” He asks before coughing from all the dust. He opens his eyes. “You’re bleeding.” He mumbles before sitting up and noticing that his eyes are closed. “Steve wake up dammit.” He shouts and to his relief he finds a steady pulse. He loosens Steve’s vest and then removes his own and takes of his shirt. He presses it to the wound. He cushions Steve’s head in his lap. “Wake up babe. I need you.” He whispers, while keeping pressure on the wound.

After a couple of minutes he hears footsteps approaching on the floor above them. “Over here.” He shouts but when he looks up it’s not Chin or Kono. It’s Samuel Wilkins, the man they came to arrest. He’s holding a gun and Danny scrambles to get in front of Steve, to cover him from the bullets that where going to come.

In the end he takes one bullet in the shoulder before Chin saves the day. In the hospital he lets them bandage him up but he refuses to stay. When he finally manages to escape he goes to Steve’s room and stays there until the man finally opens his eyes. He stays after that too, but he also manages to get some sleep then. They will both be fine.


End file.
